The invention relates to novel detergency builder compositions.
Numerous materials are known which when employed in combination with various surfactants provide detergent formulations in which such materials function as adjuvants, reinforcers, supplements, augmentors, potentiators, and/or benefactors to provide enhanced cleaning performance. Such materials are generally referred to as detergency builders.
An effective recently-developed detergency builder is a compound represented by the formula ##STR1## wherein M is alkali metal or ammonium. The use of this compound as a detergency builder is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,755, the disclosure of said patent being incorporated herein by reference. As disclosed in said patent, the foregoing compound can be employed alone as the sole builder in detergent formulations or can be used in combination with other builders, including sodium carbonate.